Different dimensions
by fansadness
Summary: A los hermanos Kirkland se les cae un libro de magia negra a una domesion diferente, y mandan a arthur a buscarlo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio~ :B

Advertencias: lo siento pero creo que hay Ooc y no se mucho de dimensiones...eso? é_e

Todos sabemos que existen diferentes dimensiones en nuestro mundo, nos enfocaremos en una de ellas, que es el mundo donde habitan personas capaces de utilizar magia y ver cualquier ser relacionado con ella, pero no todos tienen la suerte de poder utilizarla

La familia Kirkland, es reconocida por su gran control de bestias mágicas, hechizos, conjuros entre otras cosas. Tienen la única biblioteca existente del lugar, estanterías gigantes repletas de libros tanto de magia blanca como negra, pero por alguna razón faltaba un libro de la sección de magia negra, nadie podría estar ocupándolo ya que a esa hora la biblioteca estaba cerrada, nadie lo pudo a ver arrendado ya que los libros de esa sección no se podían sacar de la biblioteca y debían usarse bajo supervisión

Los tres encargados de aquella sección de la biblioteca, estaban reunidos en una sala de la mansión Kirkland, donde también poseían estantes llenos de libros, pero en menores cantidades. Aquellos jóvenes habían estado buscando el paradero de aquel supuesto libro, hasta que dieron con su localización

-**el libro de Arthur a caído por un portal** –la voz serena de un chico de pelo rubio oscuro, con un mechón medianamente largo al lado izquierdo de su cara, se hizo presente, su nombre era Glen Kirkland

-**cual portal? **– hablo el mas bajo de los tres, también era rubio pero su color era mas claro y su cabello era totalmente desordenado, dándole un toque infantil, Arthur Kirkland

-**ah...-**suspiro- **cayó al mundo de los humanos, no tengo idea como pudo llegar ahí** –dijo Glen con un tono cansado

-**oh grandioso, y ahora que mierda aremos?** –el mayor y mas alto, Scott Kirkland también conocido como Ian, su cabello es pelirrojo y a simple vista se notaba que era de mal genio, los tres tenían en común unas cejas pobladas, pero que no le quitaban lo atractivo a ninguno*

-**que mas, ir a buscarla o no?**

**-el problema es que, no pertenecemos ahí**

**-oh tu gran pensador, Glen –**se burló el mayor

**-Scott, cállate un momento y déjame continuar**-regaño el rubio del mechón largo

**-tienes alguna idea hermano?**

**-no es una idea, mas bien, es lo único que podemos hacer es ir por el**

-**no suena muy complicado, cual es el problema?** –Arthur se recostó sobre el sofá donde yacía sentado dándole menor importancia al asunto

**- podríamos mandar a alguna criatura para ello**- Scott prendió un cigarrillo el cual succiono por unos segundos para luego soltar en humo a la cara de su hermano pequeño que estaba a su lado, recibiendo quejas de este

**-imposible, en el minuto en que traspasaran el portal se harían polvo**

**-eh? Porque? –**dijeron al unísono dejando de pelear y mirando al mas estudioso de los tres

**-nosotros, aunque utilicemos magia, conjuros o lo que sea, no podemos ir a donde se nos pegue la gana, y la única opción que queda es que una persona de los nuestro vaya al mundo de los humanos con un tiempo limitado**

**-eso complica mucho las cosas… -**mas nervioso que nunca

-**aproximadamente cuanto tiempo?-**soltó con fastidio el mayor

**-depende de la persona, nosotros como familia principal, somos los que mas tiempo poseemos, así que uno de nosotros deberá ir, y si mis cálculos no me fallan, Arthur es el que mas tiempo tendría de recuperar el libro**

-si yo tengo mas tiempo -se cruzo de brazos y asintió con la cabeza dejando en claro que entendía el asunto, o eso parecía-**c-como? Eso es absurdo Glen, los que mas tiempo deben tener son los que controlan la magia a su merced como tú o Scott, yo aun estoy estudiando!**

**-Si, si, por cierto Arthur… que atrasado eres- **vio la caraindignada del otro por lo que prefirió seguir con el tema tosiendo un poco antes**- no** **podrás usar magia cuando quieras, eh leído bastante sobre eso y…**

-**da igual-**interrumpió- **ve por algunas cosas y lárgate de una vez, tu dijiste que era fácil así que vas-**lo tomo de un brazo para levantarlo, luego volteo hacia Glen**- si no me equivoco los objetos mágicos también tienen un limite, si no lo sacamos de ahí tendremos problemas entre dimensiones**

**-exacto, toma esto Arthur, son alimentos para una semana** – Glen se alejó un poco y tomó un libro color café con símbolos bastante extraños en la portada, rebusco en ciertas paginas hasta detenerse y empezar recitar una especie conjuro, y a medida que pronunciaba algunas palabras una extraña grieta empezaba a abrirse de la nada-**listo ya esta, rápido Arthur, pasa**

-**no! nunca dije que iría…! o-oye que rayos! Bájame Ian**- el pelirrojo colocó un brazo en la espalda de su hermano menor y con la otra tomo ambas piernas haciendo caso omiso a las ordenes que Arthur daba, como podía trataba de sujetarle las piernas ya que las movía desesperadamente

**- no tienes tiempo que perder así que…ten cuidado**-desvió la mirada

**-no pensaras tirarme…-**silencio- **o si?** –su sonrisa nerviosa demostraba que tenía miedo, Scott observó seriamente a su maltratable hermano y le saco la lengua antes de dejarlo caer en la grieta

**-busca a la rana de Francis y comunícate con nosotros!**

**-Ian no! **–cayó estirando sus brazos con la esperanza de que los otros lo agarraran, obviamente no lo hicieron

**-que tengas buena suerte Arthur! Y date prisa!** –gritó Glen antes de que el portal se cerrara

**-dónde lo mandaste?** –indiferente como siempre

**-a Japón –**dijo simplemente sin dirigirle la mirada

**-como podrá comunicarse en ese lugar? –**miro Glen, como si fuera un completo idiota por mandarlo a un sitio con una escritura jodidamente complicada para su gusto

-**obviamente que le di un poco de conocimientos del idioma de Japón y un poco del idioma de Inglaterra**

-**estará bien?** –murmuró el mayor dándole la espalda al ahora único rubio de la habitación

**-eso espero… - **y con eso, fue a revisar algunos libros de la sala

wee~ yap, aquí otro fic Usuk, el primero que escribí D:

si tengo continuación en este pero es poca y capacito que esta historia se vaya en puros diálogos é 3e pero bueno en el próximo capitulo... Iggy y Alfred, se encuentran! creo...


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: que es tonto!

**-kyaaa!** –un cuerpo cayó al suelo de cara-**ite~ **-se despego un poco del piso sobando su cara adolorida-**Eh? Que rayos! M-mi cuerpo… que me paso!** –en un movimiento rápido se puso de pie para apreciarse a si mismo y a su problema-**estoy todo pequeño… no no no Arthur, tranquilo**-se dio pequeños golpes en la cabeza-** el porte es lo de menos y ahora solo hay que buscar a la maldita rana para que me ayude a encontrar el libro… pero… aun así debo buscar a alguien mas para dar con Francis** –respiro hondo-**bien! Aquí voy!**

Empezó a dar sus primeros pasos en la tierra donde habían humanos comunes y corrientes que a veces le dirigían la mirada como si fuera un vicho raro, a cada pazo que daba un sonido gracioso aparecía, sonaba como un puni puni puni, dándole un toque tierno al caminar, pero le encrespaba los nervios

-**este mundo es extraño…-**afirmó mas sus cosas y empezó a caminar observando las maravillas que poseía Japón

-**Aah~ mis días son muy monótonos**!-se quejó un estudiante mientras caminaba por la vereda con las manos metidas en el bolsillo del pantalón- **Oh una disquería… podría encontrar algo bueno ahí**

Alfred F. jones, un joven alto, pelo color rubio ceniza y un mechón bastante sobresaliente de su cabeza, usa gafas y tiene unos lindos ojos celestes

Mientras por casualidades del destino, en la misma vereda en donde se hallaba el joven de lentes, pasaba asombrado una pequeña criatura de ojos verdes

Puni puni puni, iba caminando-**hee~ que país tan interesante, tienen muchas cosas curiosas!…uh?**-se detuvó un instante el pequeño cejotas para apreciar al joven que era diferente a los otros-**ese** **chico podría ayudarme**!-sonrió y se acercó un poco

**-este… mm no, no me gusta mucho y supongo que mi reputación de héroe seria mal vista hahaha **-regresó la caja del Cd a su lugar tomando otro volteándolo para leer la parte de atrás

**-hey tu, cuatro ojos **–lo llamaron

**-eh?** –Volteó la vista hacia ambos lados y no había nada. Negó con la cabeza - **debe ser mi imaginación, el colegio me esta haciendo mal **–regresó la vista a los discos

-**te estoy hablando mal educado!** –Se percató de la diferencia de porte**- m-mira hacia abajo ¬¬u**

-**ehh…**-agachó la mirada- **Oh…oh por dios un duende!**-dio un paso hacia atrás espantado

**-n-no soy un duende! **– una venita apareció en su frente y sus ojos se transformaron en semicírculos al tiempo que agarraba una de las patas de la mesa de discos provocando que se fuera encima al chico de gafas

-**wa waa wa tranquilízate**-alcanzó a parar la mesa antes de que los cds cayeran- **para ser tan pequeño tienes bastante fuerza**-se arrodilla quedando a su altura – **me llamo Alfred, quien eres tu pequeño?**

**- soy Arthur y busco un libro. Un libro de color negr~** -no pudo terminar su frase porque el otro lo interrumpió

**-geek…. Bueno si es un libro pídeselo a tus padres, y ve rápido con ellos no deberías alejarte van a preocuparse, además esto no es una librería… ya **–se puso de pie – **adiós Artie**–sonrió y levantó su mano para despedirse

**-a mis padres…** -quedó perplejo - **no soy un niño**! – Corrió tras el más alto- **oye ayu… ohh~** **que gran idea se me ocurrió** – dijo entre risitas

**-que le darán de comer a los niños de ahora son muy fuertes**…-susurró para si Alfred- **ojala que los problemas intrafamiliares y el alcohol no tengan nada que ver en…esto…** -paro en seco y dirigió la mirada a su pierna, la cual estaba atrapada por los brazos y piernas del niño pequeño con cejas pobladas, el mismo de hace minutos

-**papá no te vayas!-**gritó con tono desesperado-** Prometo ser un mejor hijo! No era mi intención ser un niño no deseado entre tú y mamá pero no me odies! Comeré menos, hare lo que sea pero no me dejes no quiero estar solo! **

**-q-que que haces! Yo no soy tu padre! **–se balanceó al levantar un poco la pierna atrapada

**-papá~** -empezó a llorar y a refregar su rostro en el pantalón del rubio mas alto

Los comentarios y las miradas para nada disimuladas de la gente se empezaron a hacer presentes _"que mal padre_" _"esta negando a su hijo frente de el" "la_ _juventud de ahora, tan irresponsable"_

Alfred miraba para todos lado viendo a la gente que lo miraban con cara de desaprobación, se sonrojo fuertemente, un héroe como el estaba quedando como un completo villano, y no podía permitirlo. Tomo al niño por la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa, alzándolo y quedando cara a cara con el

**-que pretendes!** –Habló bajito – **me estas dejando en vergüenza y manchando mi reputación…!**

**-entonces ayúdame** –hablo igual de bajito –** necesito encontrar ese libro y … **-miro fijamente al de ojos azules, levantando y apresando lentamente su cara con ambas manos, se quedaron callados, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Alfred se sentía todo un pedófilo pero por alguna razón no podía apartar las manos del pequeño que tan lindo y tierno se le hacia, el oji-verde, subió la mano izquierda desde su mejilla hacia su cabello acariciándole y relajándole hasta que…

-**AHH! SUELTALO!** – alejó a Arthur de su rostro, mas bien intentaba alejarlo de su mechón de pelo anti gravitacional, el cual intentaba arrancar

**-no! quiero sacarlo, se mueve mucho y es muy misterioso, no debería levantarse así**-jalaba mas fuerte

**-duele~! Oh mira tu libro! **–apuntó hacia algún lado

-**eh? Donde?** –Soltó el mechón y su mano paso a su frente tratando de ver mejor –**no lo veo, donde esta**?- se soltó del agarre de Alfred cayendo de pie en el suelo

**-se suponía que debería estar en la escuela, pero hare una excepción**- sacó todos los libros, cuadernos, lápices y hamburguesas de la mochila y sin pensarlo dos veces metió a Arthur dentro de ella y la cerró, vaya, además de pedófilo era un secuestrador.

Colocó su mochila en la espalda y tomó todas las cosas que tenía anteriormente guardadas para dirigirse a su casa a gran velocidad

Al llegar, dejó todo lo que traía en brazos en la mesa de la cocina y se fue a la sala, sentándose en unos de los sillones más cercanos y colocando la mochila en su regazo, bajo el cierre de manera rápida y al instante una cabeza de cabellos alborotados hizo aparición

-**aah~ no podía respirar**- tomó un poco de aire- **quieres matarme o que, idiota?**-venita hinchada

-**no, los héroes como yo no hacemos eso, pero, bueno hablando en serio, donde están tus padres? Debería llevarte con la policía y encontrar a tus familiares-**hizo una mueca de preocupación

**-no** **es necesario, no tengo a ningún familiar aquí**-cara de sorpresa por parte de Alfred- **vine solo**

**-no bromees, es imposible que estés solo, eres muy pequeño**-inquieto

**-no soy un niño! Dime tú grandote cuantos años tienes! **–le apuntó con el dedo

**-cumpliré pronto dieciséis **

**-vez? Soy mayor que tú, tengo dieciséis ya cumplidos! **–dijo con aire de grandeza

-…-silencio-**hahaha! Eres un niño muy gracioso Arthur! Dieciséis tu? Como vas a tener esa edad por lo menos debes… tener tres años con problemas de enanismo, hahaha!**

**-fuzakeruna!*** –su rostro se ensombreció y se le tiro a la cabeza mordiéndole como perro rabioso

**-heey! ya calmado! Artie detente! **

Pues aquí esta… ojala no se decepcionen con el avance de la historia, siempre se arruinan mientras avanzo y me quedo en la misma parte sin progresar nada... bueno debo pensar para continuar otras que tengo escritas ; _;

Fuzakeruna es… como… no me tomes el pelo

Adiosin~


	3. Chapter 3

yo~

bueno ni idea de los nombres de los hermanos kirkland por eso ocupare los que han salido en otros fics :B

* * *

><p><em><strong>-no soy un niño! Dime tú grandote cuantos años tienes! <strong>–le apunto con el dedo_

_**-cumpliré pronto dieciséis **_

_**-vez? Soy mayor que tú, tengo dieciséis ya cumplidos! **–dijo con aire de grandeza_

_-…-silencio-**hahaha! Eres un niño muy gracioso Arthur! Dieciséis tu? Como vas a tener esa edad por lo menos debes… tener tres años con problemas de enanismo, hahaha!**_

_**-fuzakeruna!** –su rostro se ensombreció y se le tiro a la cabeza mordiéndole como perro rabioso_

_**-ya calmado! Artie detente!**_

* * *

><p>Rato después<p>

**-l-lo siento… -** dijo el rubio sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, terminaba de vendarle la cabeza a la victima de sus mordidas

**-no importa…dime, que libro estas buscando** – hablo una cabeza momia con lentes y un mechón levantado

-**es uno de este porte, así de ancho** –hacia señas con sus brazos – **es de color negro, con letras doradas y bueno, tal vez con letras extrañas que no entenderías**

-**comprendo, pero no eh visto nada así**-la cara de Arthur se entristeció y bajo la mirada

**-hey… estas bien?**-le acaricio la cabeza

**-y a Francis? Conoces a Francis?-**sonaba desesperado- **Es un rubio con pelo algo largo! Es alto y tiene ojos azules además es un perve-!**-nuevamente fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse

**-Alfred estas en casa?**-era una voz bastante suave que lo hacia casi inaudible

**-oh tu err… -**saco un papel de su bolsillo- **mato~ih **-entrecerró los ojos ya que no entendía ni su propia letra

-**ahí dice ****Matthew, Alfred **–dijo Arthur parado en el muslo y afirmándose de su hombro

-**Oh gracias**-le susurro- **Matthew! Que haces tan temprano en casa?**

**-hubo** **junta de profesores y salimos mas temprano**-entro en la cocina sin dirigir la vista a la sala- **porque están tus cosas en la cocina hermano!-**su voz seguía siendo bastante suave a pesar de que estaba un poco alterado

**- necesitaba espacio y…** -volteo a ver a Arthur _– donde esta!_ –movió su cabeza para encontrarlo y lo vio, el muy curioso quería saber quien había llegado e iba en dirección a la cocina – **no te muevas! **– se tiro al suelo y lo atrapo de nuevo en la mochila quedando recostado

**-quien, yo?** –salió y se encontraron en el pasillo

-**s-si, no vez lo torpe que eres casi pisas mi mochila** –una gota escurrió por su frente _"estuvo cerca_" pensó y se puso de pie

**-huu? hermano, porque estas así? **-preguntó apuntándole su cabeza

**-a-así como?-** apretó la mochila muy nervioso

-**tu cabeza, esta toda vendada, te golpeaste?**

**-por supuesto! Soy un héroe y salvando al mundo me golpee en… la cabeza**

**-sfsdgdagsad! **

**-que fue eso?** –mirando hacia todos lados

-**mi estomago! Fue mi estomago nada mas, es que tengo tanta hambre, por que no haces el almuerzo mientras me baño ok? Sacare mis cosas luego** –empujo a su hermano dentro de la cocina

**-v-vale… pero es algo temprano… **-se volteo para verle, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue el polvillo levantado por lo rápido que se fue su hermano mayor

Alfred subió corriendo las escaleras como un condenado, abrió la primera puerta del pasillo y se encerró en su pieza, se quedo un rato apoyado en la puerta hasta dejare caer en el piso de su desordenado cuarto

**-eso estuvo cerca…**-paso el brazo por su cabeza y saco a Arthur-**no vuelvas a hacer eso**

**-ojala que esto de querer ahogarme no se te haga costumbre! **–apretó los dientes y le miro con fastidio

**-hehe…por ahora te quedaras en mi habitación sin que Ma… mi hermano se entere**

**-quiero conocer a tu hermano, tal vez el pueda ayudarme! No lo conozco pero… pienso que es mas inteligente que tu** –sonrió como si todo lo que hubiese dicho fuera un alago hacia el oji-azul

**-claro que no! **–exclamo dando pataletas

-**vale, vale, tienes un baño aquí en tu pieza? **

**-si, es donde esta esa caja de pizza, la vez?**

**-hay por lo menos cinco cajas es todo el lugar!**-saliendo por completo de la mochila y bajando al piso

**-si pero mira esa**-trataba de señalar**- tiene un peluche adentro manchado con queso**

**-este?** –Pregunto y volteo para verle, el otro asintió- **supongo que es esa puerta** –dijo para si y se subió a otra caja para abrir la puerta

-**hay una puerta ahí, no la abras ese no es el… baño!** –muy tarde, en el momento en que abrió la puerta una avalancha de ropa, juguetes, instrumentos de deporte y muchas cosas mas se le fueron encima

-**Arthur!** –sacaba y tiraba ropa o lo que agarrase a un lado –**Arthur háblame!**

**-maldito americano**!-era de suponer que lo era, habían banderas de estados unidos por muchas partes además de que no tenia rasgos orientales y era rubio

**-hey estas bien? Creo que estas sangrando **–le ayudo a sentarse y despejo un poco el área donde estaba

**-pues claro, si esa cosa me cayó encima-**apunta a esa cosa

**-eh! Que hace mi cierra eléctrica aquí –**hablo solo, tomando la herramienta entre sus manos-**bueno no importa, Arthur ven**-le tomo la mano

**-que quieres, tonto-come hamburguesas**- se masajeaba la frente donde escurría un poco de sangre

-**voy a curarte**-al momento en que entraron al baño, Alfred tomo a Arthur para sentarlo en el lavamanos-**espera, iré por la cajita medica!**

**-no será un botiquín… **-gotita en la cabeza

Salió y bajo las escaleras apresuradamente, si no se equivocaba, la última vez que vio esa cajita médica, fue ayer durante la cena porque su hermano se había cortado el dedo al cortar carne

**-soy un Hero!-**Salto los últimos cinco escalones, hubiese sido un aterrizaje perfecto pero el muy tonto se doblo un pie dándose un gran golpe en toda la cara

**-hermano, que haces!-**Matthew se asomo por la puerta al escuchar el porrazo de su hermano mayor

**-me dolió**!-ignoro completamente a al menor de los rubios se quito las vendas que se habían corrido tras el golpe y se coloco de pie- **no tengo tiempo! **

-**dime que pasa Alfred**-alzo un poco la voz, ya estaba acostumbrado que lo ignorara, pero no significaba que le agradase de que lo hiciera-**Alfred **–entro a la cocina detrás del mayor

**-solo vine por esto** –le mostro el botiquín de emergencia

**-el botiquín? te lastimaste de nuevo? **

**-hahaha, no bueno… no es nada, esta lista la comida Matte… hermano?**

Suspiro- **ya casi, puedes aliñar la ensalada?-**no le dio el tiempo de responder ya que lo arrastro hasta la mesa

**-yo no puedo oye!**

-**si si si**- dijo tranquilamente y fue a seguir con lo suyo

**-no creo que me demore mucho así que… lo hare lo mas rápido que pueda… -**dijo tomando un limón

mientras tanto en el segundo piso

**-ese baka se demora demasiado… pensándolo bien… que hace estudiando en Japón?-**no le dio mucha importancia y se volteo quedando frente a frente del espejo

Se quedó observando un rato, en realidad no era muy alto, pero ahora… era una hormiga! No media ni siquiera un metro y lo podían agarrar como si un gato se tratase, y eso era estresante, que se creía el muy...

**-me comunicare con mis hermanos**… -con la poca sangre que salía de su frente, escribió unos cuantos símbolos extraños en el espejo. Cuando termino estiro sus brazos con las manos abiertas y cerro los ojos recitando unas pocas palabras incomprensibles

De pronto el espejo se coloco borroso dejando ver luego de segundos a dos chicos con pecas y cabellos rubios tirados a castaños, gemelos

**-hola~?** –dijeron al unisonó-**Arthur~?**

-**se comunicaron con Arthur**? –dijo Glen atrás de ellos guardando y sacando libros sin voltear

-**no, lo único que vemos es un muñequito idéntico a el**- dijo Alan

-**que cosa?** –Se volteo – **de veras, que clase de broma es esta**-se acercó

-**que sucede?** –Ahora se acerco Scott con un cigarrillo en la boca y corriendo al menor de los gemelos empujándole la cabeza- **oh vaya un duende, gran broma Arthur**

**-no es una broma**!-grito colérico el menor de todos los Kirkland

**-UOO! Esa cosa esta hablando que genial**!- exclamo Bryan para fastidiarlo aun mas

**-dejen de molestar que soy Arthur! Me achique un poco pero…**

**-te achicaste? Te veo del mismo porte de siempre** –sonrió Ian, los gemelos empezaron a reír por el comentario del mayor y provocándole un tic al menor- **no ya enserio, que te paso, estas… mas enano Little bunny** –soltó una pequeña burla la cual siguieron los gemelos y Glen trataba de disimular

**-ja…ja…** -suspiro molesto- **no tengo idea cuando…caí al suelo ya era de este porte**

**-que extraño, eso es nuevo**-dijo Glen anotándolo en su cuaderno

**-por cierto, en donde estas? Ya encontraste a Francis?** –todo un hermano mayor

**-no, solo llegue hace unos momentos, no eh hecho nada**-se masajeo un ojo mostrando que estaba algo cansado

**-pero estas en una casa se nota a simple vista, de quien es? **–se apoyo con una mano en el mueble que estaba apoyado el espejo de su lado, alejando el cigarrillo del lugar

**-ah si, estoy en la casa de un americano, lo conocí al llegar**

**-Glen, no se suponía que lo enviarías a Japón**? –golpeo la mesa con la mano que sostenía el cigarrillo y se volteo hacia Glen, se notaba molesto el único pelirrojo de la habitación

- **Se suponía pero**…**vaya, en que me habré equivocado** –se rasco la cabeza confundido

-**no, si estoy en Japón, el vive en este país**-se apresuro en decir, no quería observar a un Ian enojado, eso si que daba mucho miedo

Se escucho un portazo, que hizo que el menor volteara a ver, provocando que su querido hermano mayor, notase la pequeña herida en su cabeza

**-Arthur, lo siento creo que me atrasé un poco, déjame ver eso** –giró al chico y colocó su mano en la nuca acercando su rostro hacia al accidentado con la cierra. Los espectadores del otro lado del espejo, miraban la escena atónitos, parecía que estaba en cámara lenta, además, que desde sus perspectivas pareciera que se besarían en cualquier momento

-"**shota**_" _–dijeron los gemelos algo entusiasmados, leer mangas japoneses si que dañaban la mente, pero hacían las cosas mas interesantes y ponían cascarrabias al pelirrojo ya que sabía el significado de ciertas palabras

**-oye tu bastardo cuatro ojos, aléjate!** –gritó Scott apartando al otro gemelo y quedando solo el frente a la escena, mientras los otros, incluyendo al serio de Glen, intentaban ver– **fuiste tu el que hirió a Arthur! **

**-de donde vino eso?** –se levantó un poco retirando las pinzas con algodón del rostro contrario

**-q-que cosas dices! Ya te estas volviendo loco verdad**!-trataba de distraer al americano para que no viera el espejo

**-por supuesto que no, estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo **

Por otro lado, Glen trataba de controlar a su hermano afirmándolo por de bajo de los brazos, mientras Alan lo afirmaba de la cintura y Bryan le tapaba la boca con ambas manos

**-que le pasó a mi espejo!**

_**-**__se dio cuenta!-_pensaron todos a la vez, menos Scott

-**que rayos**-se paró completamente –**ustedes…**

**-que?**-pregunto con tono arrogante y antipático-** te cortaron la lengua que no hablas?-respóndeme, tú lastimaste a Arthur!-** Grito con notable enojo

**-por supuesto que no! Como se te ocurre algo como eso! **–se puso a la defensiva

**-eres el único tarado ahí con el! **–volvió a golpear la mesa

**-I-Ian! No te enojes! La herida me la hice yo solo cálmate por favor! **–trató de tranquilizarlo

-**ya lo escuchaste cálmate**-lo alejó Glen para evitar mas discusiones

**-quienes son, como… ustedes, el espejo, tu…** -volteó hacia el supuesto niño que lo quedo viendo en shock

**-cálmate americano, te explicare todo de manera resumida, ese niño que esta ahí**-dijo apuntando a Arthur y mirando al de lentes de reojo para asegurarse que le tomaba atención**- pertenece a una dimensión diferente a la tuya, y esa es nuestra dimensión, por lo tanto no es un humano cualquiera, y su misión es recuperar un libro perdido que cayó a tu mundo, ahora, será mejor que mantengas esto en secreto si no quieres que termine en un laboratorio o en que se yo donde **-terminó Glen

-**jajaja eso si es un resumen resumido verdad Alan? **–le dijo a su gemelo

**-por supuesto Bryan**!-miró a su contrario y luego a la pantalla donde veía a su hermano, la imagen se volvía borrosa –**creo que se agota el tiempo… tan poco duró?**

**-es que no escribí con mucha sangre… **-comentó

**-como sea, no pierdas el tiempo con ese hijo de…**

**-Scott!- **le gritó Glen

**-cuídate mucho arthuur~** -unísonos los gemelos moviendo sus manos en forma de despedida

Y se perdió la conexión con los otros quedando todo en silencio

**-entonces… **-habló Alfred totalmente serio

**-yo…**

**-si eres un duende!** – cambió radicalmente su expresión a una feliz

-**ehh?…** -procesaba la información-**claro que no! Que rayos tienes en la cabeza estúpido americano!**–se bajó del lavamanos

**-pero si eres de otra dimensión y todo eso~** -movía sus dedos dando un efecto de algo místico (?)

Arthur, molesto, saco una fruta de color verde y de forma extraña del saco que le había pasado su hermano antes de ser arrojado por el portal, el americano le quedó viendo entretenido ya que nunca había visto una fruta así en su vida

**-quieres verla mas de cerca, Alfred?**

**-hahaha! Claro!**

**-pues…** -tiraba la fruta de arriba abajo con una mano-**aquí tienes**! –la estampó en la cara del mas alto

**-kaaaaa! Porque me hiciste eso**!-trataba de sacar el líquido y el resto de la fruta de sus ojos –**casi me rompes los lentes!**

**-si sigues así te ira peor** –lo miro fulminante – **como sea, mejor me voy **

**-que?** –le vio caminar hasta la puerta- **y a donde se supone que vas?**

**-no se, a donde sea con tal de hallar mi libro, por mi no hay problema** -se dio vuelta-**puedes…abrirme la puerta? No alcanzo** –desvió la mirada a otro lado con el ceño fruncido y un leve sonrojo

**-no**

**-que! – **exclamó muy sorprendido

**-que no, tu te quedas aquí** –abrió la llave del fregadero para lavarse la cara

**-no me puedo quedar aquí!**

**-claro que si, no dejaré que te vayas solo a quien sabe donde, puede pasarte algo como, que te atropelle un carro, que te persiga un perro, te puede caer un piano del cielo, puede derrumbarse un edificio cerca de ti, también…**

-**basta,! Esto parece un secuestro, me arriesgare! No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, el libro no llegara a mi solo, yo debo ir por el, así que abre la puerta!**

**-ya te dije que no**-coloco sus gafas y se acerco al chico-**mira, me ofrezco a ayudarte, este tipo de cosas solo pasan en las películas y que se me haya dado una oportunidad así es un milagro!** –sonrió- **si lo buscas solo será difícil, así que te ayudare!** –se apunto con el pulgar

Se le quedo viendo un momento con la cara seria y a la vez sorprendida. sonrió con mucho animo viéndole directamente a los ojos –**h'm!** –asintió

**-ahh… que adorable puedes llegar a hacer** –le picó la mejilla con el dedo

**-n-no soy adorable tonto!** –se sonrojo y se aparto un poco

-**como que no-**acerco su mano con intención de hacerle cosquillas

**-q-que estas haciendo… ajaja… ya detente jajaja! Alfred déjame!** –riendo

-**hahaha~ **-se reía mientras su víctima se movía en el suelo muerto de risa

-**Alfred, la comida esta lista** –se escuchó desde el primer piso

-**ajaja… ahh… **-trataba de recuperar el aliento-**será mejor que bajes…**

-**justo que me la estaba pasando bien**-hizo un puchero- **te traeré algo de comer en cuanto termine**-se levantó y abrió la puerta, cuando estuvo por irse se devolvió mirando al pequeño-**promete que te quedaras aquí**

-**esta bien** –aun recostado en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados, Alfred sonrió levemente ante de cerrar la puerta y bajar al primer piso para comer con su hermano

**-itadakimasu!** –no espero nada, solo llegó y se sentó a comer

-**estas mas animado que hace poco…** -llevo los últimos platos a la mesa y se sentó-**itadakimasu…**

-**bueno si, en tan poco tiempo y tantas cosas increíbles me han pasado **–bocado

**-me alegro por ti** –le sonrió **– pero come mas lento podría hacerte daño el comer así de rápido**

**-hahaha~ estoy muy emocionado**- come – **hajhy masda cosenmifasd?**

Parpadeo –**q-que dices?** –sonrió rendido, su hermano nunca cambio, y tampoco lo haría…

**-dije… -**tragó**-si hay mas comida**

**-ah si, queda un poco te la traeré**-fue a buscar la olla-**aquí tienes**

**-vale, gracias por la comida** –hizo una referencia con las manos junta a la altura de su cabeza y se llevo el plato con el

**- a donde vas? –**preguntó matty tomando los palillos

**-a mi habitación! –**desapareció al pasar por la puerta

**-ah ya veo…-**susurró**-creo que… oculta algo…** -ladeo la cabeza

**-Arthie!** –dijo bajito- **te traje de comer… que es eso!**

-**oh Alfred! Mira** –le mostro un osito de color blanco un poco mas grande que el rubio cejón –**el es mi amigo kumajirou! No se como no me di cuenta de que vino conmigo! **

**-y que hay de malo traer un peluche**- no cerro bien la puerta y se acerco

**-no es un peluche, es un oso de carne y hueso! **

**-hermano** –Matthew entró de improviso a la habitación

**-iiii!** –se asusto y escondió al otro detrás de sus piernas-**que quieres, porque estas aquí?-**nervioso

-**pensé que … bueno… -**jugó con sus deditos-**hu? Que es eso?** –se acerco a su hermano agachándose, y agarro una cosa blanca peluda y lo levanto-**oh un peluche… que lindo **–lo tenia agarrado del pellejo de un costado

**-idiota suéltalo le duele**! –Arthur salio detrás de las piernas de Alfred y saltó hacia la cabeza de Matthew tratando de sacarle su rulo

**-ahhh!** –se quejaba Matthew- **duele, duele … !**

**-Arthie déjalo, no fue su intención** –lo quito de su cabeza con dificultad

-**quien es ese niño…** -tomando bien al peluche y dejándolo en el suelo

**-ah esto… este… -**miro al "niño" que aun seguía pataleando en el aire

-**en donde lo encontraste…-**volvió a preguntar masajeándose la cabeza

**-no lo encontré vino conmigo, es kumajirou! –**dijo sin percatarse que se referían a el-**Es pequeño así que trátalo bien! –**miro al otro rubio**-… tu… tu eres igual a Alfred!**

**-bueno soy su hermano mellizo y…**

**-Alfred saldremos hoy a buscar el libro?** –abrazado del oso e ignorando a Matthew al cual anteriormente le estaba hablando

-**claro, porque no comes y vamos ahora?**

-**esta bien** –se acerco a Matthew- **clon de Alfred, puedes cuidar a kumajirou? Aquí hay comida para el, y bueno, no es de muchas palabras así que no te preocupes si no te habla mucho**-le entrego el oso y agarro la mano de Alfred- **vámonos no hay tiempo para comer! –**trataba de mover al americano hasta la puerta

**-tranquilo** –sonrió- **bueno tu em… hermano cuida de la casa y del amigo de Arthie**-sin decir mas salieron del cuarto

-**eh?...** –fue lo único que pudo decir sentado en el suelo

-**dare?** –hablo el oso

**-EH!** –se quedo viendo con el oso un momento, antes de caer inconsciente

Iban caminando por la gran ciudad de Tokyo, observando distintas partes

-**Japón no se compara con estados unidos** –decía mirando la ciudad con nostalgia

**-a todo esto, porque estudias aquí, hay buenas escuelas en tu país**-mirando hacia arriba para ver su rostro

**-hace tiempo, al azar tomaron uno que otro estudiante de cada país e hicieron competencia entre países donde se construiría una escuela mundial y ganó Japón**

**-fuiste escogido?-**preguntó

**-hahaha! Claro! Hacia falta acción en este pequeño país! Soy la inspiración para mangakas sabes? Todos quieren un héroe en sus historias**

**-ah… si claro…** -gotita en la sien

-**la** **verdad, debieron elegir a estudiantes con buenas notas, yo estoy que repito, soy un desastre **

**-por qué no te negaste?**

**-no se podía, en serio! de todos los estudiantes escogieron al peor! Hablo en mi idioma muy seguido, me duermo en clase, como y bebo en clases, me escapo de clases, no pongo atención en clases, juego con mis videojuegos en clases**

-**eres un desastre…** -se rieron y empezaron su búsqueda

Pasaron horas en las calles preguntando y buscando por el libro, por cada calle que el americano conociera y nada, ya estaba anocheciendo e iban caminando de vuelta a casa rendidos, al menos por ese día

-**que cansado estoy…** dijo el mas bajito soltando un suspiro cuando de pronto le rugió el estómago, haciéndole sonrojar

-**parece que a alguien tiene hambre~** -menciono burlón

**-n-no es cierto!**

-**para que lo niegas**-le agarró su mano-**ven, te llevaré a un lugar que a mi me encanta**- sonrió como solo el lo sabe hacer

Siendo literalmente arrastrado por las calles de Japón, llegaron a un gran local de comida rápida, ya de suponer cual es xD

**-oh Alfred hola, que tal?** –saludó una chica de piel blanca, pelo negro bastante largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, se encontraba barriendo

**-buenas noches Kim! Aun trabajando?** –se paro a unos pasos de ella

**-si, falta poco para que mi turno acabe**

**-oh no me digas, que suerte!**

Y así empezaron una charla entre ellos dos y olvidando el hambre del chico. Arthur solo los veía desde abajo aun tomando de la mano de Alfred, no iba a interrumpir nada, no tendría porque hacerlo si la tal Kim es amiga de él, pero no pudo evitar tenerle mala espina desde que la vio, le parecía mala o algo por el estilo. Para no seguir pensando en eso, comenzó a observar el gran local, en su dimensión no habían cosas como esas, en su hogar natal a todos les gustaba mas lo antiguo, habían construcciones y todo eso pero no eran tan exageradas como las ciudades en Japón, pero debía admitir que era genial, las cosas eran increíbles, las luces, los carteles, todo llamaba la atención!

-**y ese niño quien es?** – la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se centrara en ellos dos

-**quién? El**? –mirando al niño- **ah pues… **

-**es su hijo!** –gritó un chico que recolectaba las bandejas de las mesas ya desocupadas

-**Antonio!** –exclamó sorprendido el americano

**-así que es tu hijo? **–le miró con una ceja alzada

**-pues claro! Hoy en la mañana cuando me iba a la escuela, ese pequeño le decía que no lo dejara, en serio tío, nunca pensé que fueras tan malo con un niño no deseado**-se acercó al grupo

-**no! Se equivocan no es mi hijo!**

-**y porque le tratas con tanto cuidado?** –se cruzó de brazos la peli-negra afirmando la escoba

Alfred se quedo callado, no les podía decir que era un chico de otra dimensión y que busca un libro mágico, lo tratarían como loco

**-soy el hermano de un amigo de** **Alfred** –mencionó para salvarle

**-qué? Enserio?** –Se acercó Antonio al pequeño y se agacho a su altura- **ya se te me hacías muy lindo para ser hijo de este glotón** –le revolvió los cabellos haciéndole sonrojar-**disculpa no te escuche, cual era tu nombre?**

-**A…-**lo dudó un momento- **Ángelo Kirkland…** -y se escondió un poco detrás de la pierna de Alfred con el ceño fruncido por haberlo hecho sonrojar

-**wah****~ que monada, mira, yo soy Antonio Carriedo, soy de España! Y ella es Kim de Vietnam** –la chica lo vio indiferencia, lo que provocó un poco de pánico-**Te gustan los tomates?**

**-tomates? –**salió un poco de su escondite mirando al español, le parecía mucho mas agradable y curioso que la chica ahí presente

Asintió**-quieres uno? –**le extendió el brazo con la dichosa fruta en la mano**- venga, que no te de pena **

Acercó su mano lentamente pero la retiro cuando la vietnamita hablo

**-deja al "****tre****̉**** con****"** ** tranquilo Antonio –**dijo molesta la vietnamita

**-oh es verdad! Ar…an…gelo… aun tienes hambre?**

**-no…**

**-y por qué está contigo el hermano de tu amigo? –**volvió a interrumpir la chica

Se encogió de hombros-**cosas personales supongo que debieron ser, buenos chicos nos vamos, I see you mañana hahaha~**

-**adiós** –dijeron unísonos el español y la vietnamita

Ambos caminaron a paso lento, y sin tomarse de la mano ni decirse nada, Alfred pensaba porque no les dijo su nombre verdadero a sus amigos y si tal vez se había enojado con el por no llevarlo a comer

**-hey Arthie-**le miró de reojo-** estas molesto conmigo?**

Negó con la cabeza sin despegar la vista del suelo

**-prometo llevarte a comer mañana después de clases y de salir a buscar el libro **-hablo animado para cambiar el ambiente incomodo

-**no, no importa así esta bien **

-**pero quiero invitarte! Come on! dime si!**

**-dije que no importa, en serio –**se sintió un poco enfadado por la insistencia del otro

**-hay vamos! Te molesto que la atención del gran Hero Alfred no estuviera sobre ti?-**se adelanto para ponerse frente a el

Negó otra vez-**fue otra cosa…-**murmuro bajo y para si

**-que dijiste? Que si?** –energético como siempre

Iba a gritarle un insulto, cerró sus puños y ojos con fuerzas para contenerse y evitar decirle algo indebido-**ya! Esta bien, esta bien, vamos mañana y déjame tranquilo!**-apuro el paso si seguía así terminaría estrangulándolo

**-no es para enojarse!** –corrió detrás de el tomándolo de la cintura y sentándolo en sus hombros a modo de caballito

-**q-que haces americano no baka!**! –afirmándose de su cabello

**-Te subo a mi espalda! Hahaha~!**

**-no es gracioso bájame enseguida!**

**-duuuuuuuuum~! Soy un avión hahaha!** –corría en zigzag afirmándole las piernas y escuchando los gritos de terror del pobre niño

* * *

><p>Matthew, estaba relajadamente sentado haciendo los deberes del colegio con kumajirou al lado suyo comiendo jarabe de arce. No estaba muy entretenido, por lo que decidió dejar los deberes por ahora e ir a bañarse. Tomó al oso en sus brazos y subió escaleras arriba y cuando estaba en el último escalón, golpearon la puerta, por lo que tuvo que bajar otra vez, y al llegar, su queridísimo hermano ya había abierto la puerta<p>

**-por que siempre me haces lo mismo Alfred…?-**menciono con cascaditas en los ojos

-**shh… **-se colocó el dedo frente a los labios con ademan de silencio

Alfred traía al rubio (mucho) mas bajo en brazos totalmente dormido y tapado con un chaleco de aviador con el numero cincuenta en la espalda, un avión en el brazo derecho y un circulo con una estrella a la altura del pecho

-**se quedo dormido** –le miro Matthew dulcemente

-**se cansó de tanto gritar** –sonrió también observando al durmiente-**descubrí que le teme a las alturas**

**-Alfred… eres experto traumando niños… no debería dejarte que cuidaras de él… **

**-no seas absurdo, los héroes son los modelos a seguir de los pequeños haha**

-**tu no eres ese caso hermano…-** rió nerviosamente-**recuerdas al hijo de la vecina que le temía a los perros…?**

**-claro! El pequeño Jimmy! **

-**lo saliste persiguiendo con cinco dobermans…**

**-ah es cierto, pero era para que superara su miedo!**

-**el niño era mucho mas pequeño que esos perros… o la niña alérgica al chocolate y que tú para su cumpleaños le aplastaste la cabeza en un pastel que era 100% chocolate y la llevaron al hospital?**

**-pensé que tenia una mosca en la cabeza y quería matarla… **-miro a otro lado con un puchero

-**deberías dejarlo con alguien que pueda cuidarlo, tu no puedes hacer...**

**-cállate Matthew!-**el solo hecho de que recordara su nombre le congelo la sangre-**claro que puedo cuidarlo **–muy serio, demasiado serio para el gusto de Matthew-**como sea, iré a acostar a Arthur **

**-ha-hai –**asintió y subió junto a su hermano

Ya en su alcoba, dejo el cuerpecito de Arthur en su cama, y silenciosamente empezó a buscar algo en las montañas de cosas que tenia en su cuarto, primero encontró una caja un poco mas larga que el porte de Arthur, le puso una de sus almohadas adentro y la coloco en un costado de la cama después de despejar el área, volvió a sumergirse en su desorden, encontrando extrañamente un plato de mascota, el cual lleno con soda y luego dejo una hamburguesa dentro de esta. Se levanto satisfecho y con las manos apoyadas en su cintura con una mueca de victoria, se aproximo al ser que dejo en su cama y se dio cuenta que había abierto los ojos

-**despertaste, acaso hice mucho ruido? **

**-no…**

**-soka-**dijo con mucha ternura**- mira te he hecho la cama!** –exclamo emocionado mostrándole su cama

**-que rayos es eso…** -se sentó al borde del lecho de Alfred

**-pues tu cama haha~!**

**-y que se supone que es eso de haya? **

**-agua y comida, puse todo junto para que, cuando comas no te de sed! Inteligente verdad?**

-**para nada que asco!** –le miro con un tic

-**eh! Lo encuentro bastante genial!** –le vio con reproche –** bueno iré a cambiarme para dormir, no tardo** –agarro ropa que tenia bajo la almohada y se fue al baño, supuso que se fue a bañar porque escucho el agua correr.

Otra vez aprecio su "cama", con tan solo ver eso supuso que el americano no tenia idea como cuidar de personas menores que el y si lo hacia… los trataba como mascotas al igual que en su caso, sonrió divertido, si él era así, se imaginaba como serian los demás americanos, supuso que desastrosos y acumuladores como lo era ese baka come hamburguesas, se dejo caer hacia atrás, abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, y se hinco fijándose en la cama, sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a saltar, la cama era tan cómoda y relajante, que saltaba como fuera, parado, sentado o como callera, hace mucho tiempo que no hacia eso, y con su porte normal ya no tenia mucha gracia saltar, por lo que ahora lo disfrutaba

Mientras tanto Alfred estaba duchándose, vaya que su vida dio un cambio radical con la llegada del otro rubio que no era para nada normal, tal vez si era verdad que tenia diecisiete, si era de otra dimensión, todo podía ser, recordó las cosas que pasaron ese día, la paso muy bien a pesar que tenia un cascarrabias miniatura y personal, rió por eso, lo que le sorprendió fue que en menos de un día y ya se había encariñado con el, era como… su hermanito? Si… tal vez lo era…

* * *

><p>°°en otra dimensión °°°<p>

-**como le estará yendo al Little bunny?** –menciono aburrido el gemelo mayor

**-no creo que muy bien, cualquiera pudo tomar el libro o algo, Japón no es tan pequeño a pesar de ser pequeño**-sonrió el gemelo menor

-**guárdate los comentarios imbécil** –le gruño molesto el pelirrojo

-**desde hace rato andas con ese carácter, que te pasa?** –pregunto ya molesto Glen

-**ese americano no me agrado para nada! Y saber que Arthur esta con el me pone nervioso**

**-te gustaría ir?** –menciono ya calmado su hermano

-**podría?**-menciono emocionado

-**si, pero seria luego, por ahora no**

**-rayos**

**-que sobreprotector Scott~** -dijeron los gemelos

**-cállense pelmazos-**se levanto y antes de salir a dar una vuelta, tomo las cabezas de los gemelos en las estrelló entre si

**-maldito bruto **–rio divertido Glen acercándose a sus hermanos

* * *

><p>=A= U<p>

trẻ con = es mocoso en vietnamita, segun traductor google xD!


	4. Chapter 4

\ (o_e) hello... dios como odio esa propaganda con sonido! me cae mal asdassd x3 ehm... advertencias en este cap... emoticoms, no se si Ooc, naa si supongo que hay y cosas estúpidas?

* * *

><p>Todos en la casa del americano se encontraban durmiendo, bueno, casi todos y cada quien en su cama, el cejón le había dicho a Alfred que dormiría en la cama para perros (aunque ni para eso llegara) pero que debía hacerle algo mas decente luego, el primero, que se encontraba en el suelo observaba la habitación del mas alto, ya podía ver que un monstruo de mugre venía y se lo tragaba vivo, que debajo de la cama unos ojos rojos se le quedaría viendo con furia, en otras palabra… estaba muerto de miedo…<p>

Sintió algo debajo de la otra cama, lentamente volteo sudando frio y con cara de espanto, y vio algo moverse a gran velocidad hacia a el

**-IIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!** –grito con lagrimas en los ojos y viendo pasar a la cucaracha lentamente como si no pasara nada

**-que pasa Arthie… no crees que es algo temprano…?** –apenas hablaba consiente

-**yo esto…** -no iba a decirle que grito por un insignificante insecto- **pásame otra frazada que tengo frio… -**hizo un puchero

Se masajeo los ojos un poco y se corrió al otro lado de la cama – **ven Arthie… acuéstate aquí … **-abrió las sabanas para que entrara

-**es-estas loco? Para que! **

**-solo ven acá-** se le acerco y lo tomo de un brazo dejándolo recostado a su lado

**-o-oye! Que es-estas haciendo…? –**miro a otro lado un poco molesto y sonrojado

-**dándote calor, acaso no tienes frio? –**le abrazo sereno sin mirarlo, ya que tenia los ojos cerrados

**-bueno yo… **

**-acaso te da vergüenza? **

**-no…no …yo… es solo que…**

**-tranquilo, somos amigos, ten vergüenza para alguna otra cosa, vamos, cierra los ojos y duerme**

**-hai… -**y con eso, se acurruco en su pecho, cerrando los ojos lentamente y quedándose dormido

A la mañana siguiente Alfred fue el primero en despertarse a la mañana siguiente y miro a la criatura que tenia abrazada y que aun estaba descansando entre sus brazos, trato de separarse de él sin despertarlo pero no le resultó

-**buenos días** –le saludó teniendo su cabeza apoyada en su mano

**-mm…** -se refregó los ojos- **buenos… días** –se desemperezo

**-como has dormido?**

**-supongo que bien…**

**-porque no vuelves a dormir?** –le dijo levantándose de la cama

**-a donde vas?** –sentándose aun somnoliento

-**a la escuela** –aburrido

**-escuela… ah es cierto, tu vas a la escuela**…-se sentó –**puedo ir contigo?**

**-para que querrías ir tu a la escuela! Quien quiere ir a la escuela? Nadie! No me digas que te enfermaste…**

**-yo nunca fui a una**

**-imposible, todos deben ir a esa porquería de jaula **–colocándose los pantalones de cuadrille azul

**-en mi… ciudad de origen no existen, cada quien estudia por su cuenta**

**-eso es fantástico! No me puedo ir a vivir contigo!** –se recostó para quedar frente a frente

-**no se puede baka-**entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el seño-** las dimensiones no pueden mezclarse**

**-eso no es justo…** -se volvió a levantar poniéndose lo que le faltaba del uniforme –**te quedarás en casa, cuando vuelva salimos a buscar el libro y después a comer**-tomo la mochila del suelo –**de seguro mi hermano ya tiene el desayuno listo, bajemos?**

**-puedo bañarme primero?**

**-eh… ah… si... si, si puedes te traeré una toalla, entra, la dejare en la puerta**

**-esta bien **–Alfred ya estaba saliendo del cuarto **– oye, espera **

**-dime?**

**-cuando llegues… quiero que limpies tu cuarto-**ordenó

**- … limpiarlo… que! No, no puedo hacer eso! **–moviendo los brazos

**-claro que si puedes, de seguro que ya tienes… no se, mas que solo cucarachas aquí, … ya deben haber hasta murciélagos! –**levanto la voz

**-pero este es mi desorden, como voy a limpiarlo…**

**-con una escoba, si quieres te ayudo a botar los embaces de comida que hay mientras estas en la escuela**

**-bueno… solo asegúrate de no botar cosas importantes, ya esta siendo la hora de irme, no te preocupes si no estoy cuando baje, adiós cuídate** –se le acerco a revolverle el cabello

-**adiós…** -cuando el otro se marchó de la pieza, se dirigió al baño

Cuando Arthur termino de bañarse, se dirigió a la puerta para buscar la toalla que le iba a dejar Alfred en la puerta, ya se imaginaba que le dejaría una toalla de cuerpo completo, o por lo cabezota que es una sábana, tuvo problemas para abrir la puerta por la estatura que tenía, por lo que tuvo que subirse al inodoro, luego al lavamanos y abrir la puerta, tomó la toalla que sorprendentemente le quedaba bien, de seguro era para el cabello

Bajó con lentitud del lavamanos, y se agacho para tomar sus ropas del suelo, que repentinamente se le hicieron mas pequeñas que antes. Notó que algo no andaba bien, por lo que se puso de pie sorprendiéndose con lo que pasaba. Se miro de inmediato al espejo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, había vuelto a su porte! Quería mostrárselo a Alfred, quería que viera como era el en su estatura normal, se afirmó la toalla en la cintura y salió disparado hacia las escaleras

**-Alfred! No lo vas a creer! Eh vuelto a mi… porte**… -sintió como todo se agrandaba, era de suponer que no era así… había vuelto a ser un enano, dio un suspiro de fastidio y se regresó al vistió con la misma ropa y bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no caer, al llegar caminó hacia la cocina para encontrar a Alfred, pero al parecer se había ido junto con su hermano, soltó otro largo suspiro, era costumbre para él estar solo, sus hermanos siempre tenían cosas que hacer, mientras el se la pasaba en la biblioteca todo el día leyendo o recostado en los sillones de ésta hasta que llegaban. Se subió a la silla viendo que le habían dejado comida y una nota, acerco el plato y se puso a leer

"_Ojala este tibia cuando bajes, aunque también tenías comida en el plato que te deje anoche, no se porque no la quisiste si las hamburguesas son deliciosas hahaha! Bueno con cariño mi hermano y yo :D"_

-**esa hamburguesa debe estar asquerosamente blanda…** -se imaginó a la hamburguesa que flotaba en el agua en pedazos, casi desasiéndose, toda blanda y con apariencia de vomito agh… no pudo seguir, le estaba dando nauseas

Destapó el plato y vio waffles con algo pegajoso encima, miro hacia el otro lado de la mesa y vio a kumajirou sentado y comiendo aquella cosa viscosa de un frasco

-**que es eso kumajirou? **

**-esto** –levantando el frasco-**es jarabe de arce** –respondió tranquilamente y siguió comiendo

**-sabe rico?** –el otro asintió lentamente -**muy bien, entonces comeré** –tomo los cubiertos y empezó a comer

* * *

><p>Los hermanos norteamericanos caminaban lentamente hacia su colegio, sin decirse palabra alguna. El menor le observaba a ratos, aun no estaba seguro de que su hermano mayor cuidara de un niño chiquito<p>

**-deja de mirarme, si quieres algo solo dime** –le dijo serio

-**estas molesto?** –estaba sorprendido, rara vez Alfred se molestaba, casi nunca lo hacia

-**si –**dijo contante

**-por que?**

**-tu crees que no puedo cuidar de Arthur, y eso me molesta**

**-lo siento, no era mi intención…-**miro al suelo deprimido

**-de acuerdo**- se animo de repente- **pero no te preocupes, no es como si se quedara para siempre con nosotros**-bajo la mirada pensante pero aun sonriendo

-**Alfred, parece que le has tomado mucho cariño** –sonrió dulcemente

-**si… la verdad es que si…**

-**Alfred!** –llamaron de pronto

Ambos se voltearon para ver quien era encontrándose con la vietnamita y su mejor amiga casi hermana. Casi hermana era porque se llevaban demasiado bien y habían crecido juntas en el país de la chica de pelo negro, pero de familiar no tenían nada, era un poco mas baja que Kim, tenía el pelo largo castaño y con mechón largo a un costado bien sobresaliente, adornaba su cabeza con una flor de color rosa, ella venía de Taiwán

-**hola!-**saludo animosamente el americano

**-hola, vamos juntos a la escuela Alfy?** –sugirió la peli-negro,

** -claro, porque no** –agrandándose el grupo, los cuatro se fueron hablando sobre las cosas de la vida, bueno tres de ellos, ya que el pobre de Matthew siempre era excluido por los demás y le dejaban atrás caminando solo

**-supongo que siempre será así…**

-**que cosa siempre será así, petit Matty?**

**-Francis…!**

-**qui d'autre? **–camino hacia su lado- **oh~ desde cuando Alfred se lleva tan bien con las asiáticas? **

-**desde que tiene empleo en un local de comida rápida, si no me equivoco trabajan junto con Antonio y esa joven-**refiriéndose a la vietnamita

-**ya veo, ya no le tomes importancia, yo te acompaño**

**-g-gracias… -**dijo en un tono muy bajito y apenado

El rubio mayor de los mellizos, le había pedido a Feliciano Vargas, un chico italiano de pelo café corto con un rulo sobresaliente en su cabeza que se sentaba junto a la ventana, que le cambiara de puesto por un día. Él italiano no le hizo drama cediéndole su puesto y notando que el ánimo del americano no estaba del todo bien

**-vee~ Ludwig** – inclino su cuerpo sobre su escritorio para susurrarle cerca de su oído y colocando su mano al lado de su boca dándole un toque mas privado –**notas extraño a Alfred?**

El nombrado volteo a ver de reojo al mencionado que estaba muy tranquilo y luego se volteo al italiano

-**si, parece menos energético de lo normal**- susurró un rubio alemán, peinado como si una vaca le hubiera dado un lengüetazo en la cabeza y con ojos azules

**-vee! Doitsu, Doitsu! Tengo miedo! Creo que se acerca el fin del mundo! –**empezó a lloriquear en un tono bajo para que el profesor no lo regañara y a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro

**-deja de exagerar Feliciano! Y deja de llamarme por el nombre de mi país!** –le regaño

-**pero si suena bonito…vee~ además los profesores también llaman por el nombre del país y ~**

**-Italia! Cierra la boca y coloca atención a las clases! **–gritó colérico el sensei japonés

**-lo ves Doitsu! A mi me dicen Italia ~ **-sonrió como idiota, mas de lo que ya es

**-suficiente… Italia! Fuera de la sala!**

**-EH! No! Doitsu, Doitsu! Taskete Doitsu! –**el profesor agarro a Feliciano, quien agarro la pierna de Ludwig y Ludwig se afirmaba del banco para no caerse al suelo

**-maldición! **–se escucho una voz cerca de ellos bastante molesta –**todo es culpa del macho patatas!** **Debería golpearte hasta morir, maldita sea! Feliciano eres un estúpido sepárate de ese alemán de pacotilla!** –el era Lovino Vargas, gemelo y hermano mayor de Feliciano. Estaba tirando puñetazos al aire por la escena que montaba su hermano y el alemán

Los gemelos Italia, eran fácil de diferenciar ya que el menor de los Vargas tenia cara de tonto y el mayor de un enojón y su cabello era mas oscuros

Todos en la clase, le ponían atención al alboroto que se estaba montando en la sala, al pobre alemán le llegaban lápices provenientes de Lovino, a Lovino lo atacaba un pollo amarillo awesome, que le pertenecía al hermano mayor de Ludwig, Gilbert, un albino de ojos rojos con demasiado ego quien era atacado con tomates propiedad española, si, eran los tomates de Antonio

**-deja de atacar al hermanito del awesome ore-sama! **–le gritaba al italiano

**-dile a tu pollo que deje de atacar a Lovino!** –este era Antonio

-**dile a tu hermano que deje de molestar al mío!** –este era el mayor de los Vargas

**-cállate ya Gilbert!** –ahora se metió un castaño elegante con un lunar debajo del labio, Roderich

-**no** **te metas señorito! O sufrirás la furia del gran yo… agh!**

-**no te atrevas a hablarle así a Roderich** –una chica castaña de pelo largo con una pequeña flor adornando su cabello y de mirada amable, le había dado un sartenazo al alvino egocéntrico

**-no te metas en asuntos de hombres Elisabeta! **–le grito enojado, pero cambió su expresión a una llena de burla –**kesesese, lo había olvidado –**la chica frunció el seño con cara de confusión –** las marimachos también cuentan como hombres!**

**-serás! –** bastante ofendida la chica húngara, de un solo golpe con su sartén tiro a Gilbert al suelo y se fue a su asiento bastante molesta

**-suficiente! –**se oyó un disparo, todos se voltearon al ver al rubio suizo, que tenia una pistola en la mano derecha **–paren su escándalo, estamos en una sala de clases así que siéntense de una vez!**

**-Vash… hermano cálmate… -**Lili, la hermana menor de Vash, trataba de calmar a su hermano

**-están prohibidas las armas! Tendré que expulsarte!**

**-no es un arma de verdad, es solo el sonido –**se sentó tranquilamente fulminando a todos, menos a su hermanita, con la mirada, así poco a poco el orden volvió a la sala, sin echar a nadie de esta

Alfred dio un largo suspiro, si hubiera estado con ánimos… le hubiese tirado unas cuantas de sus sagradas hamburguesas al ruso que bastante mal le caía, dirigió su vista a la ventana, el tiempo parecía ir mas lento de lo normal, era como si las agujas del reloj no quisieran avanzar y así lograr hacer el día mas eterno, eso le hubiese agradado a Alfred, las clases no eran un problema para el porque hacia el vago cada vez que podía pero ahora, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el poder llegar a casa pronto. El rubio levanto la mirada hacia el cielo, agradeció que su sala estuviera en el tercer piso, el cielo se veía mucho mejor desde ahí y como se estaba tomando su tiempo para apreciarlo, pudo notar que no era tan aburrido como el creía

-**_le pediré a Feliciano cambiarme de banco mas seguido…_** –pensó aburrido, quito su mirada de la ventana, apoyo su barbilla en su mano derecha y por primera vez intento prestar atención a las clases para despejar su mente

-**con esto terminamos las clases pueden ir a almorzar **–el profesor salió lo mas rápido que pudo del endemoniado salón de clases

-**hermano, vamos a almorzar? –**poco a poco la sala se vació

**-no tengo mucha hambre **–empezó a estirarse en su asiento –**ah… quiero irme a casa!-**estiro sus brazos hacia arriba y a balancearse en la silla

**-supongo que a estudiar **–sabía que era imposible que fuera para eso pero lo intentaría por lo menos

**-a veces pienso que eres el único tonto que llega a estudiar a casa, que no disfrutas tu vida? –** ¬ 3¬ ) colocó ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó viendo a su hermano que estaba parado a su lado

**-b-bueno es que yo nunca… nunca salgo mucho y… solo me quedo haciendo los deberes del colegio o de la casa…**-dijo tímidamente

-**como héroe y buen hermano mayor que soy, te sacaré de tu aburrida rutina esta vez, y por eso…-**observo a su alrededor e intrigando a su hermano-…**por eso… fuguémonos del colegio! –**sonrió de oreja a oreja

Matthew quedo perplejo**-ni se te ocurra Alfred… porque no vamos comer… **-ya le caía una gotita en la cabeza mientras sonreía nervioso

**-y yo que te quería ayudar, mal hermano**-se levantó fingiendo indiferencia y se dirigió a la puerta desplazable junto con su hermano

* * *

><p>bueno como dije antes de dimensiones no se nada! :B TheFannishaUsui me envió info sobre eso y no me entro! (no se si le di las gracias .-. si no lo hice... gracias! xD) am que mas... é_e no se... me mataron mi super final en este fic :' asi que ya no se me ocurre como terminará ademas igual como que esta lejos del final pero no importa x3 creo que lo que llevo da para un cap mas de continuación y seria porque no eh avanzado hace meses :B bueno saludines~ (ºº) 


End file.
